


TVD three sentece Fic-a-thon Fics

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott





	TVD three sentece Fic-a-thon Fics

_  
**TVD three sentece Fic-a-thon Fics**   
_

[TVD 3 Sentence Fication](http://cassiehayes.livejournal.com/20677.html?thread=1#t275397)

  
 I See You. Rebekah/Caroline

Rebekah can tell that if she had grown up in this time that she would be exactly like the other blonde vampire. They probably would be the best of friends ruling the town giving Elena a run for her money.

But things would get in the way. She found out from her brother that Caroline is like Stefan’s new best friend and dating a best friend’s other best friend doesn’t usually work, or so she learns from television. Tyler would get in the way as well since she wouldn’t mind using that body sometime.

She can see the look in Caroline’s eyes as she eyes Tyler. Yes they would be the best of friends maybe even lovers at some point. She needs to make sure she doesn’t kill the girl because who knows years later what might come of them.

  
  
Need or Want Klaus&Rebekah  


Klaus never forgets that Rebekah was only a teenager when they turned. That she is still that annoying girl who got everything from their parents, especially father. He remembers that Elijah loved her more than him. But he feels for her.

When she cries after Stefan’s true intentions are found out. He knows whats its like remembering the first Petrova who took his heart.

They are the same. Blonde hair blue eyes. The same blood runs through them. But they are so different. But so the same. They want to be wanted. Need to be needed.

Neither of them want to admit that they need each other to survive.

  
  


  
  
All These Years Tyler/Elena  


Tyler’s a month and three days older than Elena. When they were little Elena loved Tyler’s birthday parties because of the big festive things that came with it. Tyler enjoyed playing at Elena’s house eating cake and ice cream. He once asked his parents for a pony for his eight birthday party, just for Elena, it was his present to her.

Now they don’t really celebrate birthdays anymore but Caroline has this idea in her head that Elena needs it this year. Tyler’s known Elena since birth, even if they aren’t the best of friends, he knows that she doesn’t want this.

So he takes her hand sneaking away. They head to the creek, the one with the new park donated by the Fell’s, just to sit in silence. Tyler kisses her, its more like a peck, but when he see her start crying he knows what it means. Because Tyler Lockwood knew Elena Gilbert before anyone else.

  
  
  
Like A Book Stefan/Rebekah  


It’s the secrets that kept Stefan intrigued with Rebekah in the 20’s. She and Klaus had mystery and that was one of the reason’s he loved her. But that all fades away when he forgets. He falls for Elena not remembering the girl he once loved.

But the lies haunt him. When he first sees Klaus’s true face, he remembers. Its like a flash in his mind. He sees the blonde girl dancing, drinking and laughing. All those feelings come back but he hides them for Elena because he has no clue where his other lover is.

Now he’s the ripper and Rebekah is living with him. He likes to tell her that he never loved her but that’s another lie. Rebekah can read Stefan so she knows all his secrets without hearing them out loud. But she lies pretending like she doesn’t really care that she is just here to keep an eye on Tyler.

One day they will realize that they are perfect for each other. One day they will see that their love back then meant something. But they are like a book and it’s a never ending story.

  
  


  
  
In Our Element Damon/Katherine  


He doesn’t know why he’s driving off to who knows where with her. She’s his venom always has been. Damon can recall when he was a better person, where Katherine had to compel him to make him like this. He wants to pretend that never happened.

That he is still the nice cocky solider who got out of the war. But he turns his head looking at her as she gives him a smile. One look can make him change his perspective of Katherine. Its like she is telling him that she loves him.

Its only for a moment before she tells him off. But in that moment she is his. She’s not Klaus’s or his brother’s. She’s just Katherine and he’s just Damon. Perfectly natural in their own element.

  
  


  


  



End file.
